Wolf
|drop = Nothing |Damage = Nothing |spawn = Grass, in Forest, Tundra and Taiga biomes |fa = Beta 1.4 |idb = 95 |ids = Wolf }} |drop = None |Damage = |spawn = Grass, in Forest, Tundra and Taiga biomes |fa = Beta 1.4 |idb = 95 |ids = Wolf }}Wolves (known as "dogs" after taming) are neutral Mobs, meaning they will fight back if attacked. They are found in snowy or forest Biomes. If the Player right clicks on a wolf with Bones, then they can tame it. It takes 1-6 Bones to tame a wolf. You'll know that a wolf is tamed if it has a red collar around its neck. Aggressive Wolves If a Player hits a wolf, then it and other nearby wolves will start to attack the Player. When a wolf sees a Sheep, Rabbit and/or a Skeleton, it will automatically enter aggressive mode, and start damaging the target. Their prey will start running away, and won't attack back (Skeletons will only attack when cornered). Breeding If you were to carry a piece of any type of raw meat, wolves would rotate their heads to the right and beg for it to have. If you right click on two grown wolves with rotten flesh, they will enter love mode and produce a puppy. If you right click on an already existing grown wolf with a Spawn Wolf, it will also produce a puppy. Feeding wolves any kind of meat (including rotten flesh) will heal the wolf from any sort of damage like from a fall, a hit or anything else, without there being any threat of poison. Giving two wolves raw meat will cause them to enter 'love Mode' and create a puppy. Puppies initially spawn with less than max health, and can be healed right after birth by feeding them food. Taming wolves Taming Wolves requires bones. Right clicking the wolf allows you to "feed" it. Usually, taming a wolf requires 1 or more bones. If black particles appear on the wolf after you fed it, keep trying until there are heart particles, similar to those you see when breeding animals and a red collar around it's neck. Dogs |Score = N/A |Damage = |drop = Nothing }} Once a wolf is tamed, it will not attack the person who tamed it, and he/she can right click on it to make it sit or stop sitting; when a tamed wolf is sitting it will stay where it is until right clicked by it's master unless it or it's master is attacked, otherwise it will stay close to it's master. Tamed wolves will also attack any mob or player that their master attacks or is attacked by. As of the Minecraft Pretty Scary Update, you can change the color of your wolves' collars (The default is red). If a tamed wolf's health is low, it will whine in plea for food. Behaviour Natural wolves attack sheep, leaving behind the wool but no experience orbs. Seeing a random wool block floating around is a near-sure sign that there are wolves are around that area. If you attack a wild wolf, it will turn hostile and attack you, as well as the other surrounding wolves. Hostile wolves cannot be tamed. You can tell that a wolf is hostile if it's eyes turn red. When you attack wild wolves and let your tamed wolves kill them, they will growl at you. History Wolves were introduced in the Beta 1.4 patch. Their breeding mechanic was added in Minecraft 1.1. Currently, unused wolf sounds are in the game's code, such as howling. Trivia * Wolves take damage if they fall from a block of 3 or higher, drowning in water, touching a cactus, catching on fire, or touching lava. When they receive damage, their tails will lower and they whimper as well. They whimper when they die. *If you had hit yourself with an arrow during a playthrough in a previous version of Minecraft, your own tamed wolf/wolves would have attacked you. *Wolves will happily follow you into the Nether. When you enter, they will join you from the Overworld. However, in the PS3 and Xbox 360 Editions, wolves can NOT follow you into the Nether. *Much alike the behavior of Iron Golems, Wolves will not attack Creepers. *When tamed wolves get out of water or out of the rain, they shake all the water off themselves. * The ideal way to heal a tamed wolf is to feed it meat. The only way to figure out how much health a tamed wolf has is by looking at it while it is still. A tamed wolf at full health will have it's tail higher than it's head, and a tamed wolf near death will have a very low tail. *If a wolf gets wet, it might turn black until they are in a dry place and shake the water off, this is a lighting glitch. *Puppies cannot swim and will drown easily. but they can in PE 0.10.0 *If a tamed wolf is right-clicked with a colored dye, the wolf's collar will change into the color that the player is holding (e.g. Lapis Lazuli=blue collar). * When a wolf is tamed, you can change its collar color with various dyes. * Aggressive wolves have dark skin. * You can tell how much health your tamed wolf has by looking at his tail. * In the PS3 and PS4 edition's tutorial, the version on discs has wolves in the enclosure, but dosen't tell the player about dying collars, while the most recent version does tell the player about dying collars, but the wolves in the tutorial enclosure are missing. Gallery Angry wolf.png|A hostile wolf looking up towards the Player. MCwolf.jpg|A neutral wolf looking at the Player. WolfMinecraft.jpg|Two wolves (Right: Tamed Wolf, Left: Un-tamed Wolf). Wolfwater.jpg|A tamed wolf shaking water off of itself. BSGHR.png|This was the WIP wolf skin. Wolves (Dyed Collars).png|Three wolves with dyed collars. 2013-01-26_16.04.53.png|A wolf in the Nether. puppy wolf mc.png|A side view of a puppy Minecraft wolf family!.png|A family of wolves, including a puppy. WolfFace.jpg|A wolf's face. Wolf.gif Begging Baby Wolf.png WolfMinecraft.jpg Begging Tame Wolf.png WolfPack.jpg|A big pack of wolves, 21 in total|link=Wolf Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Animal Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs